ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Del Mar
Xavier Del Mar ''(played by Ace) ''is the son of Poseidon. He is known as a pretty relaxed guy. Xavier has been at camp for 9 years. Biography Xavier was born in Aguadilla, Puerto Rico, he moved to Miami when he was 9 years old. Growing up in a middle class family, Xavier didn't have the easiest life growing up, but nothing was particularly bad. His mom worked to keep the family aloft, seeing as how his dad had left when he was born. Due to his mother having to take on a job, Xavier grew up to be pretty independent, but he always cherished the time he had with his mom. Over the years, school got harder and harder, but he gave it his all anyways; he just wanted to make his mom proud. Who would've known that things could change so fast. During the beginning of 5th grade, Xavier's mom had to take on a second job as the cost of living in Florida went up. And so it went that he came home to an empty house, and whenever he saw his mom he saw how stressed and tired she was. It was inevitable that all of this pent up pressure would burst out eventually, and unfortunately it happened at school. Xavier got into a fight with another kid who called him a bastard, saying his dad didn't love him. However, he didn't stop there; he went on to say that his mom never wanted him either. That was too far. In the next moment Xavier had pushed to boy to the floor and began wrestling with him, and then the strangest thing happened. Out of nowhere, the fire alarm system turned on, dousing everyone. Everyone, that is, except Xavier. No one noticed, but he was completely dry when the students were sent home for the day. His mother, however, did notice, and she knew what had to be done. However, she put it off until summer, hoping everything would be alright. But of course, it wasn't. A month and a half later, a pack of very large pitbulls very nearly ate through the fence surrounding the playground, dogs which were all illegal in Florida. That's what everyone said they saw, at least. Xavier saw something much different. After getting home, he told his mom what he'd seen, which made her fears all the more real. Although she didn't want to, she'd send Xavier to the place his father had told her about. A place called Camp Half-Blood. From then, Xavier's been on a single quest in which he, along with a child of Athena and a child of Hermes, were made to retrieve a handful of flowers from a garden for Persephone. However, this wasn't any ordinary garden. It was the garden frequented by a particularly troublesome creature known as the Erymanthian Boar. It liked to graze in the area, and was extremely defensive of its territory. The best flowers grew in the center of the area, and to get past him the child of Hermes snuck in while Xavier and the Athena kid waited near to the boar. The wind changed, however, causing the boar to smell the Hermes boy. With no time to lose, Xavier and the girl pounced; with both of them working together, Xavier froze the boar with some water of a nearby stream while she distracted it to buy him time to freeze the water, giving them the chance to escape before the monster could break free. Physical Appearance Xavier stands at 5 feet 10 inches. He has relatively (although it has gotten lighter since moving to Camp) tanned skin, short black hair and deep blue eyes. He has a lean yet muscular body due to frequently swimming and fighting. Mental Appearance Strengths- Fighting: Whether it be with his trident or with his powers, Xavier is reliant on his skill as a fighter. Strength: Not only physically, but emotionally and mentally; Xavier is a pretty solid, but there are some things that cannot be messed with. Compassion: He truly cares about others, even though sometimes he doesn't know what's going on. He's always willing to lend a helping hand, and he can listen to anyone's problems. Humble: Xavier gets along with everyone due to the fact that he never tries to put the spotlight on himself; he's much more comfortable supporting another person. Weaknesses- Gullible: Although he's not necessarily dumb, you can definitely pull the wool over his eyes without too much effort due to the fact that he's really just a nice guy and doesn't see the bad in others. Indecisive: Xavier is a terrible decision maker on his own. Clueless: While he isn't self-centered, Xavier doesn't really know what's wrong in a situation unless it's explained to him. Overprotective: He may be prone to thinking he knows what's best for others, and can get jealous as well. Powers Xavier's two powers work in tandem. His main strength, hydrokinesis, allows him to bend water to his will. Unlike some users, Xavier cannot create water; however, he makes up for this by having immense control and versatility when he does have access to water. He has even learned how to pull limited amounts of water out of the air by condensing water vapor. He is able to remain dry in water and allow others to be able to as well. His second power, thermo-hydrokinesis, allows him to add or remove heat from water. Effectively, this allows him to freeze water solid, creating ice, which he is able to control to a limited extent and only if it was frozen by him, and steam, which he is also able to manipulate in the same way. He can boil water or drop it to extremely low temperatures as well. Weapon He has Celestial Bronze trident with a large aquamarine embedded into the center of it called Tsunami. Trivia Xavier is fluent in Spanish as well as English. Category:Half-Blood Category:Poseidon Cabin Category:Ace Category:Characters